Draco's Party
by MizLaughALot
Summary: A response to Californian Orange's Harry Potter challenge. DHr. Hopefully. Draco throws a ball and the team gets invited somehow.
1. Rules and Guidelines

This fic is in response to Californian Orange's Harry Potter Challenge, which I just realized was posted last year in September, but I'm going to try it anyway. Here's the guidelines:

          Phrases to use: 

                    I just got the best kiss of my life from my best friend/worst enemy and you want me to calm down and think rationally??? Ok, I will.

                    When I look in your eyes I see the voices I hear in my head.

                    "Oh, I'm dying, I'm dying!" "Why?" "Four words: the killer nail polish."

                    "Mr/Mrs/Ms (NAME OF CHARACTER), sir/ma'am, can you show me how to use this? ::holds up a wig:: "Why (NAME OF HOUSE-ELF), you put it on your hand and it makes a sock puppet."

                    Elves can free your mind(s).

          Needed items:

                    Water bottle

                    Cinnamon Tic Tac's

                    A piece of clothing with magical properties

                    Purple Hair scrunchie

          Song (not necessary but very funny): The Bike Song by Pink Floyd

Ok, there it is. Sounds a little crazy, but it'll be a funny and sarcastic one. R&R please! Emy


	2. Diagon Alley

Ok, Hermione's sarcastic in this fic, so watch out. I also have no idea what this story is about, so I'm making it up as I go. R&R!

Disclaimer: Don't own the HP characters, but if Draco decides to let me borrow his right shoe, you can't do anything about it! Muahahaha!!

Chapter 1

          It was currently July 2, a Saturday at that, and 10:00 in the morning. Summer was already here in a sense, since every living thing was covered in sweat once you went out of your nice air-conditioned house. Hermione Granger was sleeping on the second floor of her cottage-of-a-house, totally unaware of her mother's shouts from the kitchen downstairs. All her yelling was muffled from the heavy oak door of Hermione's bedroom, which didn't match the room at all. The only reason Hermione chose it for her room was because of its thickness and, therefore, great at muffling yells from right outside it. Feet could be heard coming up the stairs and stopping outside of the oak door. A knock and the door opened to reveal a slightly tall man with brown hair plastered to his head by some sort of expensive gel. He wore a brown suit and held a black leather briefcase in his left hand. The man walked into the room and started tapping the young girl on the head. After a few seconds, she started moving about, trying to swat the hand away, but it wouldn't stop until she woke up.

          "OKAY, I'M UP!! I'M UP!! AAAAAH!" Hermione yelled through a haystack of hair. She looked in the direction of her father, who was quietly chuckling, due to the fact that he couldn't even see his daughter's face through the bird's nest.

          "Dad, what are you doing?" She asked in a sleepy voice.

          "Waking you up, so your mother doesn't set the house on fire. She's been calling you for about 20 minutes." He started for the door. It was about time to go to work.

          "I couldn't hear her," she mumbled, wiping sleep from her eyes.

          "Yes, this door's handy for things, isn't it?" He commented and closed the door behind him. Hermione pushed her hair out of her eyes and saw the sun shining through the windows of her room. She could also hear the faint songs from birds somewhere in a tree nearby. She groaned and flopped down on her bed again.

          "DON'T YOU DARE, HERMIONE ANN!" Her mother yelled from the kitchen. The door was slightly ajar. As if laying on a spring, Hermione bounce back up and sat there. Mumbling about how early it was for the weekend she grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

          "Oh no, my middle name. I'm so scared." She retreated from the bathroom a half an hour later, more awake than she was before. A little. Stumbling down the stairs a little, Hermione finally got to the kitchen where her mom was standing, tapping her foot and glaring at her daughter.

          "Hermione, do you know what today is?" she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

          "No," she said without even thinking of what today was.

          "Well, since you don't remember at all, Ron and Harry might be a little upset." She waited for her words to take effect. Hermione was eating a bowl of cinnamon toast crunch when she realized she had to go to Diagon Alley today.

          "Oh my god. What time is it?"

          "It's 10:45, dear. You better hurry up, or they'll leave without you." Her mother turned and started to peel cucumbers for lunch. Hermione rushed upstairs to her room. She started to brush her hair out, which wasn't a bird nest now, but soft curls trailing down her back. She pulled her hair up in a purple scrunchie, grabbed her bag, ran down the stairs, and out the front door. Two seconds later, she ran back in the house to her mother holding the car keys out to her. Hermione quickly grabbed them and ran out the door again. Getting in her mom's blue Ford mustang, she started out of the driveway and headed to Diagon Alley.

She turned onto the street of the Leaky Cauldron and found a parking space a little ways from the tiny pub. Harry and Ron were standing outside and didn't even notice her pull in. She opened the roof window and stuck her head out.

          "Hey you guys! Over here! Other way… Right here!" Hermione rolled her eyes as the two boys saw her and started to walk over. Ron opened the door and got in the backseat, while Harry sat in front.

          "Hey, 'Mione thanks for picking us up." Ron said poking his head in between the two front seats. Hermione started the car and pulled out into the line of cars passing.

          "Yeah, 'Mione, you're doing us a real favor." Harry said.

          "Where exactly are we going anyways? I mean, it better be good for me to tell my mom I'd be at Diagon Alley today." Hermione said looking over at them from time to time.

          "We're going to visit Ginny, actually," Ron said, "oh yeah, don't you know?" he said looking at her. Hermione was looking confusedly from Ron to Harry and back to Ron.

          "Apparently not. Ginny's friend, Maggie, moved a few streets down from the Burrow. I think she used to live in the States somewhere. Anyway, Maggie was kind of lonely in that loft she's got, so Ginny asked Mum if she could move in with her. Mum was alright about it since we live a few streets up and Ginny's still there all the time. It's like she never moved out." Ron finished.

          "That's cool. Did you know about this, Harry?" she asked.

          "Ron told me the whole thing while we were waiting for you to come and pick us up." Harry said, as he started looking around her car and tampering with things. Ron leaned back in the seat and fell asleep.

          "Harry, what on _earth_ are you doing?" Hermione asked. She just noticed Harry's hand inching over to one of the knobs on the other side of the steering wheel, which put his arm on Hermione's lap.

          "Trying to reach that knob over there. I hear stuff squirts out and cleans the window." Harry said still trying to reach the button. Hermione reached over and put the wipers on. Harry's head shot up at the sound of something squirting. He tried to sit back up, but his arm was wedged between the steering wheel and Hermione's legs.

          "Uh…'Mione?" Harry said staring at his stuck arm.

          "Yeah, Harry?" Hermione said not noticing that his arm was stuck.

          "My arm's stuck." Harry closed his eyes waiting for her to burst.

          "What?" Hermione looked down and saw most of his arm stuck between her legs and the wheel. If he couldn't get his arm unstuck, he'd basically have to lay down the whole way. And if Ron woke up, he might get the wrong idea.

          "Wake up Ron and see if he can get your arm out. I can't move my legs because of your arm."

          "If we can't do anything, what can Ron possibly do? What about that knob that moves the wheel up and down?" Harry asked trying to see it on the other side.

          "Heh, uh…It's sort of broken. Long story don't ask." She said quickly, staring at the road.

          "Why shouldn't I ask?" Harry sounded interested now.

          "Let's just say my uncle and aunt borrowed the car and they got drunk one night." She said, still staring at the road.

          "Hermione, that's disgusting. Don't ever mention that again."

          "No problem."

(Hermione's POV)

_          It was about an hour to the burrow so it should be about 55 minutes, I thought to myself. Oh what fun. Why do I have to give them a ride if they have their own cars? They probably like my mom's car. Yup. Half an hour to go. Wooo. This whole arm-stuck thing is okay until I get to Ginny's street. That means I have to turn left. Heh. Poor Harry, that's going to hurt. This is so pathetic. I'm talking to myself_. I looked down at Harry. It looked like he was getting tired of holding his head up. I pushed his head lightly so he could lay it on my leg. He turned to look up at me. I glanced down into his green eyes. He could look cute when he wanted to. Right now was one of those times. _This sucks. He looks cute and I can't even look at him._ I glanced down again. Harry was still looking at me. No, more like staring. _Uh…why is he staring at me like that? Harry? Harry……Hello?_

          "Harry, what are you staring at?" I said glancing down when she could.

          "You." He said. It wasn't full of annoyance or obviousness. It was just nice.

          "Why would be doing a thing like that?" I said getting a smile on her face.

          "'Cuz you look pretty…" he said, starting to sound like a small child.

          "Harry, did you drink anything at the Leaky Cauldron?" I asked him.

          "I just had a soda. Tom asked if I wanted a twist on it so I said sure. In truth, I don't know what a twist is, but it tasted really good when he did it." Harry looked thoughtful for a minute, just staring out the roof window. Then he looked back at me. His eyes weren't completely glazed, so I knew Tom hadn't put too much alcohol into it. _That means he knows what he's saying…and he thinks I'm pretty. Poor Harry. Such a deprived little child at heart._

          "Hermione, I like you." He said. I looked down at him shocked. He looked so innocent and truthful.

          "Is that true or is that just the soda talkin'" I asked him, definitely smiling now.

          "No, it's the truth. I like you in a best friend likes a best friend way. I don't know if I'm ready for a girlfriend, but I'll admit that I like you a little more than a friend." He was smiling. And he was telling the truth. _That's a relief; I don't think I'm ready for a boyfriend either. Relationships are so tedious and messy. Not in that way, but they are. Who'd want to deal with that?_

(Normal POV)

          "I think I like you, too. I'm not sure, but I might." Hermione glanced down to see a sleeping Harry. _Uh oh. I'm really sorry, Harry. _Hermione turned the wheel onto Ginny's street. She could feel the wheel push Harry's arm as well as twist the skin of forearm. Harry was awake by now and freed his arm. Examining it, there was only a red mark from the wheel.

          "I'm sorry; Harry, but I couldn't just pass the street." Hermione said.

          "It's fine. My arm's okay." He said smiling at her. He put his hand on her leg, more towards her knee, so she wouldn't slap him, and looked at her. She wasn't looking at him, but she was smiling faintly. A red brick building started to appear; as did other houses and buildings did on either side of them.

          "That one, there." Ron's groggy voice said, as he pointed to one of the brick buildings. Turning in the driveway, Hermione shut off the car and got out. The building didn't look dirty, but it wasn't really clean, either. They started to walk towards the door. Ron went ahead and pushed the doorbell to Ginny and Maggie's room. A girly voice answered a few seconds later.

          "Hello?"

          "Hey, Maggie. It's Ron. Let us up."

          "Sure thing, Ron." Maggie said and the buzzer rang, signaling that the door was open.

          "Have you ever been here before, Ron?" Hermione asked.

          "Only once to help move Gin's stuff in. I've never even met this Maggie girl before. I could tell it was her on the intercom, since Gin doesn't sound at _all_ like that." They climbed six flights of stairs until they got to the top. All the doors were grey, except for this one. It was bright red with purple panels on it. **Maggie and Ginny** was written at the top in a light blue. Ron knocked on the door. Some shuffled footsteps could be heard behind it, and then the door opened. It was Ginny.

          "Hey, you guys! Come on in!" she lead us in and closed the door. The loft was big and it was comfortable. It was just one big room besides a half-wall closing off the kitchen and a door that was most likely the bathroom. Everything was colorful. A huge TV. sat against the wall on their right. A coffee table and a fold-out couch sat in front of it with two pillow-like chairs beside it. There was a tiny table for eating behind it and a maple desk next to it against the wall. Two full-size beds were at the end of the room hidden behind a yellow curtain. The smell of grilled cheese and macaroni and cheese was in the air. Ginny waited for them to look around.

          "Come sit down over here." She led the three over to the couch where they all sat down.

          "You guys wait here. I'll go help Maggs with lunch. You can turn on the TV. if you want." She said as she walked off to the kitchen. Minutes later Gin came back out with a plate full of grilled cheese triangles and some paper plates. Behind her, a girl was holding a huge bowl of macaroni and cheese and some plastic spoons. This was obviously Maggie. She was fairly thin with dark blue eyes and pink hair with black streaks in it. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a shirt that said, "Potato salad, anyone?" on it. They set the food on the table and sat down on the two pillows. Everyone started to get plates and spoons and started to grab some food. Everyone except for Ron. He was sitting at the left end of the couch next to Hermione. He was staring at Maggie before he noticed everyone looking at him. Including Maggie herself. Her blue ocean eyes stared at his lighter blue ones and they never blinked once. Ginny nudged Maggie, which caused both Ron and Maggie to look away. Ron got his food. They started to talk again. Ginny leaned in toward Maggie and whispered in her ear.

          "Told you you'd like him."


	3. The Invitation List

Okay. We all know this story is going nowhere so far and everyone reading it has no idea what's going on. I'm trying to make it Herm/Draco, since I'm all for them, but just bare with me.

Chapter 2

            The sky was blue and a light summer breeze was wafting through the open window of the library. Birds could be heard by all, except for a scowling blonde boy sitting in a chair in the middle of it all. The chair, having a high back and made in a dark cherry wood, gave the impression that he was very important in society to be sitting in such a luxurious looking chair. The breeze fluttered the wisps of hair falling into his eyes away and revealed stone gray eyes full of pure annoyance. His young looking face betrayed any thought of authority and immediately thought him conjuring trouble behind those masked eyes. This boy had to be none other than Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, a seventeen-year-old wizard, was presumably thought of the hottest guy in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and having the untrained ability to hide his emotion in one swift blink of an eye. _Well, enough about me, why am I so annoyed?_

            "Draco, darling!" a women's voice was heard outside the doors to the library. The doors swung open to reveal a slim woman with long white-golden hair and a dark green dress on. Walking past the many bookshelves of books on the Dark Arts and other anonymous publications, she stopped in front of her irritated son.

            "Draco, I've found the most charming suit for you to wear to your ball!" Mrs. Malfoy held out a dark blue suit in a clear garment bag. Draco looked down at it in horror. He looked up to see his mother grinning from ear to ear.

            "I found it, " she said taking it out of the bag," in the back of your father's old wardrobe. It has a matching tie, shoes, and assorted accessories with it. Isn't it just splendid?" Draco could hear the excitement in her voice. He knew, for a fact, that she had been looking for the _perfect_ suit for him to wear all morning. Which is why he didn't hesitate when she asked that he try it on. Going to his bedroom, which was right down the same hallway as the library, he slipped out of his blue jeans and his black t-shirt, and put on the suit. _I have to admit, it doesn't look _too_ bad. Hmm…I look hot._ After a once-over of himself in his over sized mirror, he stepped out of his room to see his impatient mother waiting outside his door.

            "My goodness, you look absolutely _dashing_!" she announced and started to fuss with his tie and his hair. After a few minutes, she stopped and looked him up and down.

            "This will do. Now, make a list of who you want to invite and give it to one of the house-elves to give to me. I must send them out _today._" She said heading down the main staircase in the direction of the dining room. Draco got a guilty pang in the back of his mind. He was supposed to do that weeks ago. Going back into his room, he undressed, put his regular clothes back on, and grabbed a parchment, quill, and a bottle of red ink. He sat himself at his desk and stuck the quill in his mouth and into the ink. Writing a few names that he definitely wanted to come, he stopped at the more difficult people to invite. _Pansy is really annoying, but I have to invite her. I'll never hear the end of it._ Pansy's name was added to the list. _Now, Crabbe and Goyle. Oh, yes. They're just the life of the party aren't they. What about Milicent Bulstrode? Yeah, she had to come. After all, she is the _real_ life of any party._ Holding up the piece of parchment and rereading it, he seemed satisfied.

                                    _Blaise Zabini and guest_

_                                    Malcolm Baddock and Emma Dobbs_

_                                    Graham Pritchard and Laura Madley_

_                                    Pansy Parkinson_

_Milicent Bulstrode_

_Nicole Gibbens and Stewart Ackerley…._

…And the list went on to invite random Ravenclaws, most of the Slytherins, and even a couple of cute Hufflepuff girls. _Only because they look hot._ He reminded himself. More people would probably come, due to Blaise inviting everyone and their friends to all of Draco's parties. It's not that Draco didn't like it, it was actually more enjoyable not knowing _exactly_ who was coming, and the parties were more fun that way. Draco called for a house-elf, named Fliny, and gave him the list for his mother. The house-elf left in a hurry, so Draco was left alone. He laid down flat on his back on his four-poster bed, which was all black with gold trim on the hangings and bedspread.

 He started to think about something he had been pondering. Blaise was a mystery. _Guest…guest…why can't he just tell me who she is?!_

                                                Flashback

_Since the middle of 6th year, Blaise had started to act funny. More nicer than usual. He no longer snapped at anyone's witty comments or pushed little1st years around or even helped Draco antagonize the Dream Team. As a matter of fact, when Draco did say anything about the "Golden Trio" or anything about Gryffindors in general, Blaise would always get a distant look and wouldn't snap out of it until Draco had to push him of his seat, or something drastic like that._

_ Then one night, Draco confronted him about his behavior in the empty common room after everyone had gone to sleep. Draco had been waiting for Blaise to come back from his nightly disappearance, which had been going on since a couple of weeks earlier. The portrait opened, and in came Blaise with a broad grin on his face. It immediately fell when he saw Draco sitting in one of the black leather chairs in front of the dying fire. He got up and crossed the room towards Blaise and stopped about a foot in front of him._

_"Would you care to explain…all of this?" Draco asked in a questioning manner. Blaise didn't look at him at first, and then settled his eyes on the forest green rug beneath them._

_"_Well_?" Draco stood impatiently tapping his foot. He was getting tired and he needed his beauty sleep._

_"Um…well, it's like this…" Blaise was never one to stutter, especially in front of Draco. They were practically best friends until recently when Blaise was acting so distant. He never stuttered. _Ever.__

_"Blaise, seriously. Just tell me so we can both go to bed, already." Draco was getting irritated and it showed in his voice and on his face._

_"Okay, but you can't tell anyone." Draco nodded._

_"I have a girlfriend, but she's not in Slytherin…she's in...in…"Blaise stuttered darting his eyes around the room, now and again glancing at Draco._

_"What house is she in?" Draco asked eying his fingernails and occasionally biting one._

_"…Gryffindor…" Draco spit out the fingernail in his mouth and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. He looked incredulously at Blaise._

_"She's in what?!"_

_"You heard me."_

_"I know I heard you! Blaise what is going on in that supposed brain of yours, anyway?!" Draco was sputtering, trying to let the information sink in. It wasn't working too well. Blaise wasn't talking and looked like he was done for the night; simply waiting for Draco to get over himself and allow them to go to bed. He was ready for this reaction from any Slytherin he told, but mainly Draco._

_"She just caught my eye I guess."_

_"Caught your eye. She caught your eye. Blaise…BLAISE?!" Draco was stunned. No, no, not stunned. He was in complete and utter shock. Here he was trying to sort this whole thing out in his mind and Blaise was SLEEPING! He never does that. So with that, Draco woke Blaise up and they went to bed._

                                                End Flashback

_Okay, who's in Gryffindor that Blaise would…Ew…consider going out with? _This simple question had been nagging him at the back of his mind for the longest time a question had ever bugged him. His mother's voice was floating up the stairs to his room; something about decorations. Draco slid off his bed and headed downstairs.

(Hermione's POV)

After eating and talking casually, Ginny got a look of realization and then concentration. She looked around the group hesitantly. Harry was the only one who saw this, the affects of the Firewhiskey quickly wearing off. Ron was talking to Maggie about quidditch or more like teaching her.

"Honestly, Maggie, you've got to come with us to the next Quidditch World Cup." Ron said smiling at the thought of sitting next to Maggie and showing her everything about the sport. Maggie smiled at the thought and all was quiet. The silence must have put some confidence in Ginny's thought because she grinned and looked at everybody.

"Hey everybody," the group looked at her waiting for her to talk, " I'm all inviting you to a ball!" Ginny squealed.

"What sort of ball?" Ron asked.

"One of my friend's friends is holding one at the end of the month. It's going to be THE party of the summer. Everybody's going to be there. Including us," now looking at Maggie and Hermione, she said, still smiling, " we can go shopping for our dresses and assorted things this week!"

"Who's going, exactly?" Harry asked, looking at a leftover piece of grilled cheese. Ron must have spotted it too, because he grabbed it and ate it in one bite. Harry glared at him.

"Waaahgt?" Ron said with his mouth full of cheese.

"Mostly everybody from school. It's basically like a "going-back-to-school" kind of thing, except a month early." Ginny said distractedly. She must have been thinking of the color of her dress. Harry turned to Hermione and Ron.

"So, are we in?" he asked.

"I am." Ron said, trying to get cheese out of between his teeth.

"Sounds like fun." Hermione said. Unusually, Hermione was thinking of what she was going to wear, too.

"So, it's settled!" Ginny said excitedly, "We'll all go shopping for our stuff this week. A ball…this is so exciting!"__


	4. Stupid Clothes!

Hiya. Ok thanks for the reviews! They're awesome. R&R.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Except for Ginny's dress. Lol. That I own.

Chapter 3

          Draco was pacing his room. In front of him were three suits his mother had picked out for him to wear to his "ball." _Why call it a ball? It's not like it is a ball. It's just a party. Just a party where I'll be wearing one of these crummy suits._ The suit on the left was a lime green with a yellow shirt and a purple silk tie. _Ok…No._ The one in the middle was silver with a blue shirt and a crème tie. _Well…No._ The last one, on the right, was red with a white shirt and a blue tie. _Holy crap, Mum, where's the fireworks?_ Draco sat on his bed with his hands covering his eyes. Then he looked at the suits through his fingers. _Kill me now._

A knock was heard at the door and then the door opened. It was Blaise. He was dressed in muggle black baggy jeans and a tight Linkin Park muscle shirt. He crossed the room towards Draco, but stopped and looked at the suits. He looked at Draco, then back at the suits, then back to Draco.

"Is that what you're wearing to this fiasco?" Blaise asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Yeah, don't rub it in. Mo- Blaise, what are you doing?" Draco got up off the bed and walked over to Blaise. Blaise was looking at the suits in awe and checking the brand labels.

"Draco…These are absolutely exquisite! Can I wear one? Have you picked one yet? Which one are you wearing? This red one looks like me, doesn't it?" Blaise was talking like he was on a sugar high. Bombarded with all the questions, Draco didn't have time to answer one, and Blaise was starting to give him a headache. Draco went to his bed and sat down again.

"Hey, Draco. What's the matter?" Blaise sat down next to his best friend of seven years.

"Blaise…these suits suck!" Draco went back to hiding behind his hands and looking at the suits through his fingers. Blaise got up and examined the two remaining suits. He looked from each suit and yanked the ties from there places around the shirt's collars.

"Blaise, what in blazes are you doing?" Blaise didn't answer. He swapped the ties and held up the silver suit with the blue shirt. It now had the purple tie. _It doesn't look half bad._

"Look at that, mate. It doesn't look so disturbing anymore, now does it?" Blaise hung the suit back on its hook and sat down in Draco's rolling chair. It was probably the most comfortable chair in the house. Blaise started twirling around and stopped to face Draco.

"Do you know why I'm here, Draco?" Blaise asked. Not in a businesslike tone, but in a friend-to-friend-I'll-answer-your-question kind of way.

"No idea." Draco said, lying on his bed.

"Well, I need a favor from you."

"A favor?"

"A favor. See my girlfriend invited some of her friends to your party."

"My party. And these friends would be Gryffindors?"

"Precisely. Like I said, I need a favor. Will you let them come and not make total freaks out of them?" Blaise asked looking straight at Draco's form. Draco, feeling Blaise's intent stare at his side, rolled over and propped himself up on his left elbow. He stared at Blaise for a minute.

"Who are these friends of hers, anyway?"

"I have no idea, but if you insult them, she'll kill me."

"Kill you? She really cares about these friends of hers, doesn't she?"

"Apparently." Draco looked at Blaise. He looked worried and scared that he would say no, but the readiness in his eyes said that he'd be ready to act like nothing was wrong, if Draco did indeed say no.

"If it's for your benefit, Blaise, then I won't say a word." Blaise looked up with happiness in his eyes.

"You'd really do that?"

"I would."

"For what?"

"Her name."

"Who's name?"

"Your girlfriend's name." Blaise wasn't ready for this. Draco would find out eventually, but he didn't want him to know right this instant. Then he'd have time to cancel the whole thing. Well, maybe not, the party is this Friday. It was currently Monday.

"Okay. I'll tell you. It's-"

"Blaise! Blaise, where are you?!" Blaise's mother was at the bottom of the main staircase.

"Well, I better go. See ya, Dra-"

"Tell me her name!" Blaise was at the door holding it ajar.

"It's the Weasley girl." He whispered, and shut the door. _The Weasely Girl. Wait, THE WEASLEY GIRL! GINNY WEASLEY?!_ Draco fainted.

Hermione's POV

"Isn't this a beautiful day to be shopping?" Ginny squealed. Ginny, Maggie, and Hermione were walking down the path of a wizard's shopping mall. They had left the boys back at _Men's Suits for those Annoying Special Occasions._ They were on their way to _Angelina's Gowns_, where their good friend Angelina Johnson owned the amazing building. It was the biggest store in the district. It was in its first week of business and was heard to have the most dazzling dresses. This is, what Ginny had said earlier, exactly what we needed for this party.

We walked in the golden doors to a lovely sight. They had walked into some kind of lobby. There were two escalators in front of them with restaurants of all kinds. A huge fountain was in the middle of the room, made out of white marble. Ginny gasped. Hermione looked over and saw Ginny and Maggie staring up at something. She looked and saw that there were about five floors of elegant dresses for all occasions. There were no walls, just clear banisters, so you could see the inside of every department. There were lots of women in the stores, but mostly in one at the top. They all looked to be older women, all scuttling about the store. Hermione read the huge golden letters on the banister outside. _Fashionable Clothes for Older Women. _Hermione gave a quiet chuckle at this.

"Well, come on! We've got to start looking!" Maggie said and started to the escalators. The first floor was filled with dresses for going out and casual situations.

"This won't due," Ginny said looking around," what's on the next floor?" We ran to the white marble stairs and ran up them. Looking around, Hermione noticed almost everything was made of white marble. Everything, except for the lit up restaurants downstairs.

"Now this is where we could do some major shopping." Maggie said looking around. "Where should we start?"

"Over there." Hermione pointed to a store across from them on the same floor. The sign read, _Fashionable and Elegant Ball Gowns for Teens._ Ginny agreed by running to the store with Hermione and Maggie in her wake. She stopped at a rack of red dresses, while Maggie ran over to a light blue dress and began examining it. Hermione ran over to a rack full of gold and yellow dresses. They were absolutely stunning. She found some dresses she liked and decided to try them on. Maggie was already in a dressing room, while Ginny was right behind Hermione.

"Oh, 'Mione, those dresses look really pretty!"

"Thank, Gin." Hermione got into the room next to Maggie's and Ginny on Hermione's other side. Hermione started to try on a yellow one. It fit her figure nicely, but there were too many do-dads to do up. She just wanted something simple and elegant. The next dress she tried on was gold with silver lace trim down the front and gold straps that hung on her shoulders perfectly. The front had silver laces and the rest of the gown fell to the ground in a flowing golden stream. Hermione turned around and saw a section of the fabric, in the very back, was all silver. It was unique and looked elegant all the same. Hermione was startled from a slight scream to her right. It was Maggie.

"Oh, you guys, come look! Isn't it breathtaking?" Hermione opened the door to her room as Ginny was coming out of hers.

"You look amazing!" Hermione said covering her mouth. It was a mix of blue and green and the front came down to her knees, while the rest trailed on the floor. The neck line wasn't too low, nor was it very revealing.

"Wow, Maggz, I never thought I'd see the day." Ginny said.

"Yeah, I know." Maggie said looking in a nearby mirror. She turned around and looked at them both.

"Well, then. Let's see them." Ginny came out with a ruby read dress made of silk. It was filled with layers of silk and lace. The neckline was in a sort of square where white lace lined the top. The sleeves came down to her knuckles and were trimmed with some more white lace.

"It's so beautiful, Gin, and…" Hermione said.

"And colonial." Maggie said.

"Exactly."

"You don't like it?" Ginny asked. It looked like she really adored the dress.

"No, it's really pretty. I think it would be great for the party." Maggie stated.

"I think so, too."

"Yeah," Ginny said looking down at herself," I think it would be, too. Okay, Hermione. You next." Hermione walked out of her dressing room. She turned around and stopped looking at them both.

"You look great, Herms." Ginny said.

"Yeah, that dress is just right for you." Maggie said looking at the silver back.

"Do you guys think I should get this? It looks really expensive." She said trying to find the tag. Maggie walked over and read the tag behind her left shoulder.

"It's on sale for 125 galleons."

"Is that bad for a dress like this?" Hermione asked. The most expensive thing she had ever bought was a book on dragons in fourth year for extra reading. The book was only 25 galleons.

"Actually, that's a really good buy, for a dress of that sort of material. The fabric doesn't look worn at all and there are no stitching mistakes on the hem." Maggie said matter of factly. _What's up with that? I'm supposed to know everything._ Hermione stared at Maggie.

"Oh, heh. My mom's in the fashion business." Hermione and Ginny gave looks of understanding and they all went back into their changing rooms to change into their normal clothes. When they came out holding their dresses, they noticed the line was really long. So they stood and waited. Ginny looked over at a stand with all sorts of random things placed on its racks. She went over to look as the line moved up a foot. They were still not near enough to the cashier, but they were about in the middle of the line. Ginny came running back with something red in her hand.

"Hey look, guys. It'll match my dress!" Ginny was holding some sort of charmed water bottle. It seemed to match with any piece of clothing that you wore. They all started to laugh. Then Ginny just stood there moving up with line.

"You're really going to get that?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, maybe they'll have some really good punch there or something!" Ginny said. She was looking at the bottle and holding it near things and watching it change colors.

"Yeah, okay, Gin." Hermione highly doubted that she would get any compliments on it. They finally reached the cashier and paid for their things. They walked out of the store with huge bags to carry the dresses. They met Harry and Ron at the ice cream shop and had an ice cream.

"So, what'd you guys get?" Ginny asked Harry and Ron as they were sitting outside at a little green wire table.

"Well, me and Harry decided to keep it a surprise. You know, us guys don't have much surprise with our stuff and then you girls come down in all these frilly gowns or shiny ones or ones that sparkle. I mean, where's the surprise for us?" Ron said finishing his chocolate shake.

"You've thought about this, haven't you?" Hermione asked with a smile on her face.

"You guys take a really long time to shop," Harry said. He finished his coffee and chocolate sundae, "see this sundae?" The girls looked at each other and nodded.

"Well, it's my fifth one." Ron laughed and the girls started to, too.

"What?!" Harry said, confused. They all gathered their shopping bags and headed to the main street.


End file.
